She will be Loved
by Just Yesterday
Summary: ONESHOT. Lucas chose Lindsay to go to Las Vegas. So why can't he let go of his past? Of Brooke?


Title: She will be Loved

Author: D Sollers

Subject: ONESHOT. Lucas chose Lindsay to go to Las Vegas. So why can't he let go of his past? Of Brooke?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill.

Author's Notes: Okay this is another one of the stories I did where Lucas chose Lindsay at the ending of season five. It still had to be good for Brooke and Lucas fans, so I hope I did them justice. Let me know with reviews!!

She will be Loved

By:

D Sollers

"Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

She should have known better, that's what she kept telling herself.

But love outweighed logic and that was why ten hours after hearing his proposal, she was standing in a small wedding chapel on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

Lucas took a hold of her hand and smiled down at her, thankful that she had agreed to come. "I'm glad you said yes," he said honestly as he kissed her forehead.

Lindsay smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you called."

His smile fell and for a brief moment, Lindsay wondered if this is what he truly wanted. Is it possible for them to have a happily ever after? Did that even exist?

With a quick shake of his head, he turned his attention to the couples beside him. They all looked happy, eager to start the rest of their lives together. "I'm going to find a bathroom," Lindsay explained.

Lucas let go of her hand and watched her begin to walk away, his mind drifting back to Tree Hill. Was this what he really wanted? After his conversation with Haley, only one thing had been certain.

He wanted what she had.

He wanted the sense of belonging, the knowing that no matter how much time had passed, he'd still have someone to come home to. He wanted the whole package: the loving wife, the beautiful home, a friendly dog...

And two boys and a girl.

As Lindsay entered the restroom, Lucas reached inside his coat pocket for his cell phone. He had been so quick in his decision that he had forgotten to check in with Brooke.

With a deep sigh, Lucas dialed the familiar number and waited for his friend to answer the phone. After four rings, it went back to the voice mail.

"Hey Brooke, it's me..." His voice softened at the mention of her name and he can't help but smile. "I'm just calling to check on you, when you get this message give me a call back, okay? Day or night, I'll be here."

Lindsay watched as he hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. There was something about the way his voice lightened at the mention of Brooke that unnerved her, that caused an unrealized jealousy within her.

"Everything okay?" She said, trying her best to hide the hurt.

Lucas nodded his head and glanced towards the closed doors, where another wedding was taking place. "We're next," he explained.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Lindsay smiled.

He didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the closed doors. For a moment, he thought about everything that had happened in the last few years.

Lucas' mind drifted to the crumble of Peyton and his relationship, the start of his feelings for Lindsay and the unexpected arrival of Brooke back in Tree Hill.

"Are you ready?"

Her voice was small and fragile, something Lucas had never noticed before. There's hesitation in his eyes and he knew that she could see it. But he does his best to pretend he's okay, that he really can go through with this.

Lucas struggled with how to respond but is caught off guard by the ring of his cell. Without even looking, he knew it was Brooke. He can tell by the look on Lindsay's face that she knows as well.

"It's okay Luke. Answer it."

He doesn't wait for her to say anything else, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone. Lucas took a few steps away and breathed into the phone. "Brooke..."

There's a moment of silence before a long, drawn out sob.

"I can't do this alone Luke, I need you."

His eyes filled with tears at the desperation in her voice and for a moment, he feels responsible. He had promised many years ago, to save her from her troubles, something he had never been able to do.

And this time was no exception.

"Brooke," his voice is soft, and Lindsay could tell by the way he was talking to her, that the brunette was upset. There is nothing he can say to take away the pain that Brooke is going through so instead, he just listens to her small cries.

Lucas sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. "I know this isn't what you want to hear but you've done a great thing. Angie's healthy now, she's going to live a full and wonderful life and you did that..."

There was something about the way that he talked to her, the way her talked about her that caused Lindsay to wonder why she was even there.

She should have known better, that's what she kept telling herself.

Despite the two stories that she had helped him edit, Lucas Scott had kept his relationship with Brooke Davis a secret from her. At first she had written it off as something that was meaningless, a relationship that had only lasted a few months during high school.

She had known about their history, a small town like Tree Hill didn't leave much room for secrets. It had been no secret that Lucas Scott was the only boy Brooke Davis had ever been in love with.

Lindsay had even known about the letters that the brunette had written and the ones that he had given her as well. She had known about the prediction senior year and the red feather that had been kept locked away in a secret box.

But none of that, prepared her for what happened next.

"I need to go home."

His words took her by surprise and she fought back the tears that were already forming. She wanted to slap him, to scream at him for doing this to her.

But she couldn't form any words. Instead, she took the seat beside him. She glanced at the ring on her finger and the diamond that she had once been so proud of.

"I can't do this," Lucas said finally. He doesn't look at her, in fear that she'd probably hate him. "I thought that I could, that this was what I wanted..."

She doesn't want him to continue but he does, despite the tears that are falling down her cheeks. "You don't deserve this," he said with a shake of his head. "I'm so sorry I've put you through this."

"I don't..." Lindsay hesitated. "I don't understand Luke."

He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I don't either," he admitted honestly.

And it's true, he doesn't really understand.

How could he?

He had spent the last few months convinced that Lindsay was the one for him. Lucas had rejected Peyton time and again and told anyone and everyone that would listen, that Lindsay would come back to him.

And now, he was moments from spending the rest of his life with her.

"Do you love her?"

The question took Lucas by surprise and he turned to face his ex girlfriend in confusion. "This has nothing to do with Peyton," he tried to explain.

"Not Peyton. Brooke. I'm talking about Brooke. Are you in love with her?"

His heart beat against his chest and he glanced towards the floor, unwilling to let Lindsay see the truth in his eyes. Perhaps if she could, she wouldn't even have to ask the question.

Because deep down, he's always been in love with the brunette. He's spent the past five years trying his best to finally let go of his feelings for her, to bury them for good.

Lucas knew he owed Lindsay the truth and he struggled with what to say. "I don't think I've ever stopped." It was such a simple statement, one that would rock many people's lives and everything they believed to be true.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lindsay questioned. "Go back to Tree Hill and tell her how you feel, before it's too late."

He knew she was right but that didn't change the fear that was growing inside of him. Lucas stood up and turned to face her. "Linds..."

"I know Luke," she said sadly. "It's okay."

Lucas placed a kiss on her forehead and Lindsay stood up to give him a hug. "I guess this is goodbye," Lindsay sighed. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too," he admitted honestly. "Thanks, for..." He paused for a moment, knowing that he was grateful for a lot of things. "For everything."

FIN.


End file.
